P R O V I D E N C E please?
by Levi Jennings
Summary: Suze meets his creator and gives him a mission... to lead them to providence. Jessealive, Paul, Kelly, Debbie, Tad, Michael Meducci, Marcus Beaumont, Sam and David of A.M.G are going to university! rated M for safety.


"Yo guys, wats zappin?" Asks Wabee, the librarian. 

"Yo, mama Morten, Sup?" he keeps on bugging our class.

Mama Morten aka Big Mama, aka Mrs. Morten our Sociology class professor… Sometimes called B.M from L.B.M hahah… She was always running out of our class to the bathroom. Some deranged class hommie formed a hypothesis that Big Mama, had an all consuming passion for GranP the janitor… who's the hottest artifact in the whole world ever… They say that the way his saliva sputters out when he talks forms a heart shape on the ground and sometimes in your shirt if you come 50 meter radius near him. College… What the heck. Oh, yeah, and one time our class "hommies" just comes up with the craziest hypothesis on what she does inside the C.R.

A.) She is in love with the toilet bowl who supposedly seranades her everytime she sits on it.

B.) Big Mama and GranP have tysts there and makes love like mad dogs do. (eeewww)

C.) Big mama's pregnant with the predator's son.

D.) The 13th stall, is the gateway to another planet where Big Mama's the Big Mama... there.

The list goes on. So much for that, but anyway, after 4 yrs of crap, we're in the big leage now, University in N.Y. the life, the drama I'm living in... Is So So Not what I imagined it to be.

Mean Teachers... check

Bullies...Check

Friends...unfortunately a check. Some friends know too much about you which risks your personality change just for college. trust me on that one.

problems...check

Angst... much to my chargin.

Newness phobia syndrome... Check.

First Day was a disaster.

(flash back)

_Walking down the dorm hallways with a lot of baggages. _

_Penniless since Andy and Mom didn't want me to be dependent on them, so yeah, A girl eqquiped with taekwondo whoopass, a bad hairday, A killer fashionsense, A major head ache, A dream to be one of those kick ass forensics in CSI New York, A wedgie, penniless, Clumsyness syndrome, dragging her whole wardrobe... did I mention penniless and PMS -ing?_

_I approached the reception desk as I arrived._

_"Hi,I'm Susannah Simon, my room please?" I asked eager tostart this school year with a bang._

_"This isn't a hotel,It's a dorm." Said the black receptionist while chewing some gum looking more like a bitch than what she is supposed to be. **(A/N I'M NOT A RACIST! LET"S GET THAT CLEARED. I like the way they make witty come backs. Hope I** **had that courage. And I thought it was cool for Suze to meet a match... heeeheee. Remember this girl aight?)**_

_"Look, I'm going to be nice with you," I grabbed her by the colar of her shirt._

_"Just give me, the goddamned key and get over it with your nose still intact" I snarled venomously at her._

_And what was that look that registered in her eyes? FEAR._

_FEAR ME! I am Suze almighty! I shall smite thee with my middle finger._

_"Fine, Girl! Don't get so trashy about it." She said eyeing my brass knuckles._

_I cocked my head and lifted a brow along with it. This is what I call a bring it on stance in our sparring sesions but now let's just call it the "Make another remark and I'll disect your arse"_

_She was about to hand me my key (shakily, I might add) when I heard clapping._

_He was clapping. An abercombie bound muggle about to get an atomic bomb stuck into his ass... He was hott though. Hah, the bomb might explode by itself._

_"Tough girl... I like that." then he growled with his hands as if an attacking lion._

_He had gold eyes and was glowing with that green light around him, limelight... and the color of recycling bins._

_I just scoffed at him and dragged my luggage past him with all pride I could muster even though the thought of dragging all these up to the 3rd floor kills me._

_"HO, calm down." he ran upto me and held his hand to me and make me stop. I looked down at his hand which was just a few centimeters away from my bumpers. ( If you get what I mean)_

_"Ooo--hhh" He said._

_I dragged my eyes up to his face._

_"Talk" I commanded._

_"Mike, Mike Wouzhawskei" He introduced himself in a James Bondish way.Engk! (a buzzer in my head)__Minusfive for not being creative._

_I suppressed a laugh in other words "snorted" at his name._

_"What are you? Monsters inc?" _

_He gave me the "Anything else?" look_

_"Suze Simon" as I reluctantly shook his hand._

_"Oww!" _

_"Ooooh. Sorry" I said not being sorry at all as I removed the brass knuckles._

_"What?" he kept on staring._

_"Slide or die?"_

_"excuse me?" he snapped out of it._

_"Stare or help? I haven't got all day" I retorted as I put my hands to my hips._

_He rolled his eyes in a "duh" way. We reached my room, finally, and he settled it in my room. (that didn't sound right...)_

_"God, don't tell me I just carried your whole room, or worse, your victims!" He said dramatically._

_I just pounced my fist with my palm and gave her that same look I gave the receptionist earlier._

_"Ok, ok, no need to get malignant or anything... sheesh!"_

_I showed off my t-shirt which says:_

_DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCESS_

_with that he scurried away and left myself to think._

_What have I done? People are already running for their lives when I just got here and it hasn't even been and hour or so._

_Why?_

_Why did I deserve sooo much torture?_

_If I had the chance I'll never say goodbye. _

_But just like everything else, Never is an awfully long time that love could fade, killing its own intensity._

_I tiredly plunked myself in to my new bed._

_Love hurts. Seriously, brain damage._

_OUCH!_

* * *

_hi, peeps, this is gonna be a bit different, revealing, exposed, you name it, I finally decided to make this a university story. Like in THE SIMS UNIVERSITY_

_SO RREVIEW ASK ME ANYTHING I can answer._

_Pls. note that angst here is intended kay?_

_Yeah, partly Joan of Arcadia... but not much... heeeheee._

_This Chapter really had to be angsty... We'll find that out later but in the meantime, Just review._

_And to those who used to read my other stories, thanx to all of you but they are now a part of the recycle bin in outer space. _

_Don't worry though, I'll make new ones, same ones with a bit difference._

_dONT WORRY ABOUT OTHER CHARACTERS GOING UMM OUT OF CHARACTER... HEHEH._

_LOVE_

L.J


End file.
